This invention relates to apparatuses and methods for subsurface mining, and more particularly to apparatuses and methods for relocating (including dredging, mining, filling, reverse-layering, replenishment) subsurface strata.
Erosion is an increasing problem in land/water interfaces such a lakes, beaches, rivers, ponds, and estuaries. The loss of land to the oceans and lakes not only results in changes to the shoreline, but also results in underlying environmental alterations as well, including impacting the habitat of local wildlife on the land as well as marine life in the oceans and lakes. Current strategies to combat the erosion problem include transporting in replacement fill (e.g., sand, gravel, dirt), which is associated with enormous logistical costs including financial, transportation, and decreasing sources; off-shore dredging, which can adversely impact (usually irreversibly) the environment for the local wildlife and marine life, and is unpopular as well with local people, including resort areas, municipalities, and homeowners, and those such as fisherman, clammers and shrimpers whose trade is adversely impacted by such operations; and erection of physical barriers, which can ruin the aesthetic nature of the local area as well as adversely impact the inhabitation and environment of local wildlife and marine life.
A second increasing problem is the handling of contaminated (e.g., chemical, biological, radioactive) strata, both natural and man-made. Reports of contaminated land sites, lakes, ponds, and rivers, including the strata beneath them, are ever increasing. The remediation of such sites is typically very costly and labor intensive, which is exacerbated by the decision of what to do with the contaminated strata. Costs of transport and handling of such material is skyrocketing, and in many instances the danger of such materials is increased by the very processing, handling and transport of those materials. Additionally, as the volume of these materials (or at least their discovery) is increasing, the availability of suitable storage or disposal facilities and landfills willing and able to accept such materials is ever decreasing.
Because of the increasing complex interplay of environmental issues, health and safety issues, local aesthetic issues, local business issues, and burdensome financial and logistical issues relating to these two problems, there is a need for a more cost efficient, environmentally friendly, and logistically suitable system and process for addressing these issues than exists today.
The invention relates to apparatuses and methods for relocating strata. The relocation (including dredging, mining, filling, reverse-layering, replenishment) can be for remediation purposes. The relocated strata can be subsurface strata that is used to replenish eroded areas, to bury contaminated areas, or for subsidence deepening, wherein lower layers of strata are relocated and the upper layers drop, thus filling the cavity resulting from removal of the relocated strata.
In one aspect, the invention is an apparatus (and methods of using it) for strata relocation comprising:
(a) a casing;
(b) water inlet piping;
(c) slurry outlet piping;
(d) a rotatable, side-angled pipe outlet in communication with the water inlet piping; and
(e) a support suitable for delivering the casing in a vicinity of the strata to be relocated.
In other aspects the apparatus is also those: wherein the slurry outlet piping further comprises a screen positionable internally within or externally from a casing; further comprising a water pump; further comprising a slurry pump; comprising two casings, each essentially disposed at opposite ends of the apparatus; wherein water inlet piping is disposed only through one casing (only) and slurry outlet piping is disposed through the other casing (only); wherein the water inlet piping is in communication with a water pump; wherein the slurry outlet piping is in communication with a slurry pump; wherein the slurry pump is a submersible pump; wherein water inlet piping and slurry outlet piping are disposed through each casing; wherein the water inlet piping is in communication with a water pump; or wherein the slurry outlet piping is in communication with a slurry pump.
In another aspect, the apparatus is that further comprising a water source for the water pump; that wherein the water source is a body of water located above the strata to be relocated; or that wherein the water source is an external water source.
In other aspects, the apparatus of the invention is that: further comprising a conduit for transferring relocated strata; or that wherein the conduit further comprises a sand sprinkler.
In another aspect, the invention is a method for strata relocation comprising:
(a) disposing a plurality of casings of the apparatus so as to be in communication with the strata for relocation;
(b) introducing water to the strata through water inlet piping having a rotatable, side-angled pipe outlet to produce a slurry of strata for relocation;
(c) removing the slurry from the original location of the strata through slurry outlet piping; and
(d) distributing the slurry to a location other than the original location of the strata.
In other aspects, the method above is that: wherein the distributing of the slurry comprises distribution using a sand sprinkler; wherein the water is introduced through both casings and slurry is withdrawn through both casings; wherein the water is introduced through one casing and slurry is withdrawn through the other casing; wherein the water inlet piping and the slurry outlet piping is disposed through both casings; wherein the water inlet piping is disposed through one casing and the slurry outlet piping is disposed through the other casing; wherein the slurry is used to bury contaminated sediments to reduce health risks; wherein the slurry is used to bury nutrient-enriched sediments to reduce aquatic plant regrowth; wherein the sediments are contaminated with polychlorinated biphenyls; wherein the sediments are contaminated with polyaromatic hydrocarbons; or wherein the sediments are contaminated with pesticides.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.